


Duality

by Prumery



Category: APH - Fandom, APH Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Other, Rape Mentions, Torture Mentions, Violence, it's literally horror alright, mentions of polyamore, yikes there's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prumery/pseuds/Prumery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertram is stuck between Alfred and Gilbert's growing relationship. They've been friends for years and knowing that recently their relationship was begining to strain, they decided to have a road trip.<br/>Fun and games, and then everything.... just falls as they're trapped in a town hiding secrets. Hiding too many secrets, and Alfred has already caught this secrets eye.<br/>And soon, Alfred, Bertram and Gilbert are stuck in a blood bath, and the only way out is to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duality

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written horror, so forgive me for all this... mess that i'm about to throw you into.  
> I have a lot of doubts doing this, as i am still new to the site and do not understand the layout yet. So the chapters will be awkward and a little... gross. So if you're reading this you're a sport and you're precious so thank you.  
> Have this mess and i hope it's not as bad as i think ;3;  
> ..  
> By the way because of _Greet Me With Goodbye_ and _Dungeons and Werewolves_ I won't be uploading this story as well as the others. Maybe a little less frequent, and main reason being that i am entering my senior year in high school _save me_ and a lazy cow.  
>  so just to warn ;w;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertram is stuck between Alfred and Gilbert's growing relationship, dreading it since Alfred's break up. They've been friends for years and knowing that recently their relationship was beginning to strain, they decided to have a road trip.  
> Fun and games, and then everything.... just falls as they're trapped in a town hiding secrets. Hiding too many secrets, and Alfred has already caught this secrets eye.  
> And soon, Alfred, Bertram and Gilbert are stuck in a blood bath, and the only way out is to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written horror, so forgive me for all this... mess that i'm about to throw you into.  
> I have a lot of doubts doing this, as i am still new to the site and do not understand the layout yet. So the chapters will be awkward and a little... gross. So if you're reading this you're a sport and you're precious so thank you.  
> Have this mess and i hope it's not as bad as i think ;3;  
> ..  
> By the way because of _Greet Me With Goodbye_ and _Dungeons and Werewolves_ I won't be uploading this story as well as the others. Maybe a little less frequent, and main reason being that i am entering my senior year in high school ~~save me~~ and a lazy cow.  
>  so just to warn ;w;

“Case file number 350 b.  
Female. Caucasian. Blue eyes, dark black hair.  
Female, Age 24, 5'6, 190 pounds, seems to have undergone a strenuous amount of torture. There is glass in her throat, her left eye seems to be gouged with a thick needle, her tongue is serrated and seems to have been raped multiple times with objects that include Plexiglas and wood. Both anal and vaginal trauma is taken before and after death.”  
Accounts on her clothing seem that she was wearing the same thing when she was pronounced kidnapped, but seems to have different fibers on her wounds. From cotton, to some leather that managed to attach itself.”  
She must have gone under constant torture, as the wounds on her thighs and calves show continuous abrasions.”  
There is a deep breathe from the speaker. A little waver of a voice from the voice that could be a woman's and could be a man's.  
There is a clearing of someone's throat.  
“...This... person... This human being has gone under the most disgusting things I have seen in my life. Whoever this person is.... is not human. I only hope she could have had a peaceful end... but that is not the case.  
And she's only one of the hundreds.”  
Another pause, and the person has legit emotions in their usually cold voice.  
“...Case file number 351 b. Male... African American. Hazel eyes... dark brown hair....-”

-

“Oh, come on there is not use in taking this.”  
A honey blond man said, pulling away a bag of chips from another blond, who hissed at him, taking his chips. The taller man had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and he had gravity defying hair that flopped over to his right side.  
The shorter man smacked his arm and suddenly they got in a smack off with the taller man wincing and hissing at the man's strength.  
“OW!”  
“THEN PUT DOWN THE CHIPS!”  
A medium heighted man stepped in between them, his eyelined red eyes staring at the PSP in his hands as he battled a hard boss that he didn't really know how to pass.  
Pew pew pew pew-  
“TELL HIM TO GET THE CHIPS!”  
“TELL HIM WE'RE GOING CAMPING AND NOT FUCKING EATING JUNK FOOD!”  
“Be quiet, i'm defeating the boss and my hp is low...”  
The man's pierced nose twitched and he groaned, his nail polished thumbs smacking against the game, both of the blonde's glaring at him. The albino glared back at the screen, pushing the smaller blond with his foot to the register.  
“Go. Pay. You take care of the food, your remember?”  
“I'm still not buying those chips.”  
“You fucking dick.”  
“Bertram, shut it.”  
The man huffed and crossed his bulky arms, glaring at the rows of candies and then whispering.  
“You only like him because you want to fuck him.”  
The albino actually paused his game and looked up at him with so much hate and embarrassment that the man almost asked for forgiveness.  
But he didn't.  
He glared right back and the albino slugged his stomach, not being able to make him even wince since he was that strong.  
“Don't joke about that, man.”  
“Gilbert, don't you lie to me, man. You've been wanting to fuck that since he broke up with that god damn russian and spent the night with you.”  
Gilbert turned his gaze to the blond as he handed the cashier his money and bounced on his toes. He was smiling at him and the albino blushed a little and turned back to Bertram dramatically.  
“He was in a bad relationship, and I helped him like the awesome friend I am-”  
“Cause you want to sex him up.”  
“Will you stop-”  
“Don't blame you, Alfred has a cute little ass and god his voice is perfect for him to scream your name, huh?”  
The albino flushed red, trying to find coherent words, but failing to do so. The dane smirked and crossed his arms, trying not to let the jealousy break his triumph.  
Of course, the trio had always been together. Always had each others backs, and helped each other through days that were really hard. The danish man had had a terrible car wreck and when his family bailed, Gilbert and Alfred cared for him in their own home.  
Gilbert went through a terrible depression, and having his family in Germany, he had no emotional stability. Alfred weened him off drugs that he began to take and Bertram would bring him reminders everyday about people who cared about him.  
When Alfred was in an abusive relationship, Bertram pulled some strings in his job and got him arrested, while Gilbert fixed up the blond.  
Of course, this led to a little bit of a strain between all three of them, since Gilbert realized he was in love with Alfred. The cowboy didn't know, but Bertram was perceptive and immediately picked up on it when Gilbert would stare too much or gave him a pet name.  
“You're an ass.”  
The dane smirked.  
All three of them knew that this relationship was straining a little. It was difficult for Gilbert not to pay more attention to Alfred, and Bertram was a greedy guy, and needed both of them. He always did.  
Gilbert had burst into their shared apartment one day, and threw them some recyclable bags and shouted at them.  
“Get at least five pairs of clothes, we're going on a road trip.”  
Alfred had turned to Bertram, who shrugged and listened.  
And here they were.  
“You want his ass.”  
“Can you stop.”  
“Nah.”  
Alfred bounced to them his eyes wide and his wavy blond hair flicking at his face. His blue eyes stared at both of them and Bertram grinned at him.  
“What's up?”  
He smiled at them and the albino pulled at his labret. He sucked in a breathe and coughed.  
“Nothing. Just talking about a video game.”  
“Are you still crushing on Sora?”  
Gilbert snarled at Alfred, who giggled behind his hand and gave him a look. Gilbert blushed and looked away while Bertram felt a burning at his stomach and glared.  
“Did you get the chips I wanted.”  
“No.”  
But there was a bag handed to him and Bertram felt the ache sedate and he sighed heavily.  
They were his friends.  
And as they stared at each other, blue eyes behind red glasses meeting bright red, stormy eyes...  
He either had them or he didn't.  
-  
Bertram leaned on the steering wheel, Alfred singing beside him and Gilbert defeating another boss on his game, though he was starting to look bored with himself and was eying his sketchbook.  
It was a little quiet, as the sun was setting and it had been three hours since they stopped anywhere. Alfred had given them a nice place to go and camp and it seemed like a good idea.  
Though they were heading the wrong way.  
In the end, they said fuck it and decided on going to Weed, where supposedly they sold good pot.  
Don't ask Bertram, though he frequented in the drugs, Alfred was the stoner of the group. The guy had at least three blunts on him, and had his own stash at the house.  
Bertram worried, but Gilbert was chill, and anyway he paid the gas bill.  
“Are we going to stop?”  
“We're almost to Weed, we need another thirteen minutes or so.” Gilbert whispered from the back of the car, starting to sketch out Bertram' profile. It was heavily detailed and added his own style to it.  
Bertram suddenly had a small hat on his nest of hair, and he wondered why.  
Oh well.  
Bertram laughed and pointed at the sign there, making Alfred jump at the cackle.  
“There you go, you pothead. Do you have any connections.”  
“There's this asshole name Matthew that's my brother and has the BEST weed because of his Dutch girlfriend.”  
He grinned and Bertram flicked his eyes to Gilbert as he was still sketching.  
“Meeting the family now, huh?”  
“Kind of. He's a half sibling who was always really quiet. He got his shit together at the age of 25 while i'm 27 and still single.”  
Bertram eh'd quietly and Gilbert grunted in agreement. All three of the brothers where the odd end of the bunch, still single, still no family.  
Gilbert's brother was happily married with a Mexican woman and had a little girl on the way. Bertram had a no sibling, but an icelandic cousin that was also married to a woman and had two adorable little kids.  
Also, all three of them where very, very, very homosexual.  
Bertram glared at the road, taking a deep breath and seeing Alfred start to nod off. He smiled and quietly stopped at a small motel.  
He got out of the car and stretched his legs and popped his back. Gilbert groggily got out of the car and Alfred yawned loudly.  
“What time is it?”  
Bertram shook out his arm, and glared at his clock.  
“3 a.m.”  
Two groans erupted from his companions and he laughed.  
“Stay here, i'm gonna go get some keys.”  
Gilbert leaned on the camaro and sighed heavily. He stared at the sky and sighed out of his nose, noticing that it was growing colder, as it was October.  
“Hey you want a swipe?” Alfred said as he lit up a blunt and stuck it in his mouth. He took a drag and his eyes fluttered. He let go of the breath and handed it to Gilbert, who took it and dragged.  
They both stared at the woods, seeing shadows dance and the dark engulf trees and everything inhabitable. Owls peeked at them, hooting at each other and Gilbert sighed.  
“Life is pretty great, Alfred...”  
The blond shook his head, taking a puff and blowing out the smoke. His eyes began to rim a little red and he turned to Gilbert.  
“Gil..”  
“What is it?”  
“...” He was silent and turned to the woods. A little reflection of light bounced off of something, shining a little red and he knitted his brows.  
Gilbert stared at the moon glowing at the blond, seeing his blue eyes turn a shade of grey and his freckles glow.  
“Did you see that?”  
“Hm?”  
Gilbert didn't look away, instead tracing the man's profile and sighing happily. He was just beautiful and he was a wonderful person. Gilbert was so attracted to him, and had been for more than 4 years.  
“Did you see that?” Alfred repeated, and pointed, only to have Gilbert laugh. He shook his head and turned to see Bertram walk out of the main room.  
“Nah, I didn't.”  
The dance walked around the car and before Alfred said anything the dane groaned.  
“Are you serious...” Bertram smacked his face and Gilbert began to giggle lightly.  
“Yes i'm serious...” Gilbert smiled and Alfred wobbled.  
“Hello serious, i'm Alfred.”  
They burst out laughing and Bertram pulled away the blunt and took a deep drag, not wanting to deal with any of their shit.  
He dragged them into the motel and saw that there where only two beds.  
He sighed, pushing Gilbert into one and trying to pry Alfred off, only to have him fall right next to Gilbert.  
Immediately, they cuddle up to each other, and even though Bertram was higher than cloud nine, he felt a sort of jealousy and impending relationship break up that he felt every time they even looked at each other.  
Gilbert smiled at Bertram and smacked his ass as he walked to his own bed and fell there.  
“Beeerrrrtttttt....”  
“What?” He spit and crossed his arms, kicking off his shoes and hearing Alfred start snoring.  
“I love you, you know that.” He whispered and Alfred kicked a little. He smiled at Bertram, and the dane sighed.  
“Do you.”  
“Yeah.”  
Gilbert smiled wide at him and Bertram felt his chest ache a little. He loved and cared about him, and honestly that wasn't bad.  
Sure it wasn't like he loved Alfred, he knew that him and Gilbert had always had a bromance, even though Alfred introduced them.  
He smiled at Gilbert, who grinned at him.  
“I love you. Full homo.”  
“Shut up and sleep.”  
And for a little bit, Bertram' thoughts where sedated.  
-

 

-  
A large man drags a body across the woods, his body bent over as he dragged his last kill. The man had put up a fight, such a wonderful fight. He was large and bearded and the man liked him. He had fought a good battle, but now... Now he needs a smaller one. He needs to release himself, and this man had fought tooth and nail, so he would not dirty him.  
All those other women and small men fought and he got to make them unclean. Unclean and perfect for him.  
He loved this...  
He dragged him seeing blood drip down his arm, as the man (he believe his name had been Bobby... or was that his son's name that he uttered before he died?) had tried to attack him.  
He then saw someone point at him and he saw him.  
Him.  
Oh, he could be a her, though.  
His eyes were the most wonderful shade of blue, and his freckles. He glowed innocence and the man felt his chest ache and he felt that ache that he had had with all those other unpure ones. The ones that he used, not the ones he abused.  
He had wonderful dark blond hair and he was curved. He looked wonderful.  
He needed him.  
But there was another man there, that if he had not seen the blond he would have taken him. The man was a demon, he saw the tattoos and the piercings that he knew needed pain to wear.  
He was strong, and he was giving the angel a look that he could only see, not feel.  
The devil wanted him.  
Oh, but no. He would have him first. He saw that he was clean, he was a beautiful boy. He needed him.  
He smiled, a long scar on his lip twitching. He quietly moved through the dark forest, the body of the man in his arms moving limply with each walk.  
Oh he would have that angel. He would have him, like all the other 134-... 135 angels that he's had.  
It would be oh so easy.  
So, so easy.  
–

  
“Case file number 383 a. 1 month old body.  
Male. Caucasian/African American. Red hair, brown eyes. 6'2, 230 pounds.”  
Male, age 36, seems to have undergone torture over the course of a month. No signs of sexual abuse, only signs of beatings. There is skin under his nails, but it has been studied and found to be cured deer skin.”  
He seems to have been cut on the abdomen, inner legs, neck, chest and had at least three broken ribs. No autopsy done yet, but the bullet seems close enough to his head to have been cause of death.”  
A pause from the person speaking. A soft shudder and the gender neutral voice started again.  
“This...is probably the worst case I have seen. He survived every single pull, yank, stab, and everything that the unsub has put him through. Reason being...  
The man on this table is a Vet. He fought for our country and as a sign of respect, I have sent his dog tags, still intact by the unsub, to the family.  
I... I do not believe I can do this anymore...”


End file.
